1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to performing Haar transforms of image data.
2. Description of Related Art
Image processing is used in many different types of devices such as computers, digital cameras and digital television for displaying and storing image data. After images are captured and converted into image data, the image data are usually stored, transmitted or displayed. Because uncompressed image data consumes large amounts of storage and requires large bandwidths for transmission, various compression techniques have been applied to reduce the volume of data and, thus, reduce memory and bandwidth requirements as well as the amount of time to handle the image data.
Conventional image compression methods uses Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) algorithms. Thus, image compression devices using JPEG algorithms are readily available. However, image processing devices are achieving ever higher resolutions and image delivery rates resulting in a demand for image compression performance that exceeds image compression capability achieved by conventional devices. Accordingly, new image compression technology is required to provide greater image compression performance.